¿Qué le ocurre a Yamato?
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Yamato se ha encerrado en su cuarto y no quiere hablar con nadie. Takeru procede a explicar las causas. Topic: Escribe a partir de una palabra.


**Soledad** : estado de aislamiento o reclusión a ratos perfecto. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_

.

—Yamato —Takeru se acercó a su hermano y le tocó el hombro con una mano.

—Déjame en paz, Takeru —advirtió Yamato —. Quiero estar solo.

—Pero, Yamato —insistió el menor de los hermanos.

—Takeru —amenazó el mayor con brusquedad —déjame —una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla —. Además, es algo que no te incumbe.

—¡Pues claro que me incumbe! —estalló Takeru —¡Yo no lo sabía! —luego bajó la mirada —de haberlo sabido... —y dejó la frase inconclusa.

—De haberlo sabido, ¿hubieras podido hacer algo?

—No —Takeru parecía avergonzado.

—No pasa nada Takeru. Déjame estar solo. Necesito un poco de aislamiento.

El menor de los rubios le cedió privacidad a su hermano y se fue del apartamento.

A las pocas horas reunió al grupo de amigos para hablar del tema.

—Desde que ocurrió aquel trágico accidente, mi hermano no ha vuelto a dirigirle la mirada a nadie —relató.

—¿Tan grave es? —interrogó Sora —¿El accidente?

—¿Y de qué accidente estamos hablando? —interpeló Joe.

—Chicos, no todos a la vez —calmó Taichi —, debe de ser muy grave —dirigió ka mirada hacia el menor de los chicos —. Takeru, cuéntanos con todo lujo de detalles cómo ocurrió aquel trágico accidente.

Takeru se aclaró la garganta tras mirar a los chicos, los cuales le devolvían la mirada con seria expectación.

—De acuerdo, todo comenzó un día lluvioso en el taller donde mi hermano y su banda practicaban para un concurso musical. El grupo se estaba esforzando mucho, sacaba horas de donde no podían e intentaban que sus instrumentos estuvieran impecables y en funcionamiento para el concierto.

—¿De rock? —preguntó ilusionada Mimi.

—No, de reggaeton —se mofó Taichi —. Pues claro que es de rock. ¿De qué otra cosa iba a ser si no?

—De salsa brasileña —aportó Sora, ganándose unas curiosas miradas por parte de los espectadores —. ¿Qué? Lo he visto bailar salsa brasileña alguna vez.

El grupo se echó a reír.

—Chicos —llamó Takeru —. Os estáis desviando del tema —cuando volvió a recibir la atención de todos, continuó —. Bien, el caso es que el concurso llegó. Si quedaban entre los tres primeros ganaría un premio. El grupo dio lo mejor de sí y se puso a cantar con toda su alma.

—¿Y en qué puesto quedaron? —consultó Sora a su amigo.

—Sora, por favor, te estás adelantando a los acontecimientos —regañó Mimi.

—Quedaron en tercera posición —desveló Takeru.

—Ya, ya —Koushiro parecía impaciente —. ¿Y el trágico accidente?

—Sí —retomó Takeru —. Preparaos, porque a partir de ahora os voy a contar el trágico accidente. El accidente que lo hizo encerrarse en la soledad de su cuarto.

El grupo tragó saliva al unísono.

—Con el dinero del tercer premio, Yamato dudaba en qué gastárselo, pero al final se decantó por...

—¡Un Ferrari! —bramó Mimi.

—¡No seas tan exagerada! —regañó Sora — Debe de ser algo más modesto, como... —pensó en una posible opción a toda velocidad, sus neuronas echaban humo de tanto pensar, al final se decantó —como una lavadora.

—Claro —gruñó Mimi —, porque nada le hace más ilusión a Yamato que comprarse una lavadora.

—Podría haberse comprado un ordenador nuevo —intervino Koushiro.

—¿Y para qué querría Yamato un ordenador? —preguntó Hikari.

—Es mucho mejor que una lavadora —afirmó Taichi.

—Bueno, eso depende. Si Yamato ya tiene un ordenador, quizás le convendría más una lavadora —reflexionó Joe.

—¿Y si ya tiene una lavadora? —saltó Meiko, tímidamente.

—Chicos —Takeru intentaba ocultar su "tic" en el ojo —, os volvéis a desviar de tema.

—Pues dínoslo tú, Takeru —exigió Sora.

—Al final se compró una camiseta —desentrañó Takeru, para asombro de todos.

—Una camiseta —repitieron Sora y Mimi sin poder creérselo.

—Pero entonces —la mirada de Takeru se ensombreció —. ¡Ocurrió la tragedia!

El grupo se sobresaltó.

—La tragedia —repitió Taichi.

—Yamato llegó a casa por la noche y se decidió a estrenar su nueva camiseta. Intentó ponérsela por todos los medios posibles, pero al ver que no podía, decidió mirar la etiqueta —Takeru seguía teniendo la mirada ensombrecida —. ¡Le habían vendido una camiseta dos tallas más pequeñas! —exclamó Takeru con horror.

El grupo mantuvo una cara de póker total durante varios segundos.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que Yamato se ha encerrado en su cuerto y no quiere salir a ver a nadie solo porque se ha equivocado a la hora de comprar una camiseta?! —tronó Taichi.

—Él dijo, textualmente, "alguien tan cool como yo no merece salir a la calle después de este fatídico accidente" —aclaró Takeru.

—¡Maldito Yamato! ¡Te pienso sacar de ahí a patadas! —y dicho esto, el joven Yagami galopó como una bestia hacia la casa de su amigo, arrastrando tras de sí a todo el grupo.

—¡Chicos! ¡Esperad! —llamó Takeru.

No lo escuchaban. Los chicos acabaron por alejarse de Takeru. El rubio se quedó quieto, suspiró. Lo habían dejado allí tirado, sin prestarle la más mínimo atención. Alzo la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo.

—Soledad, ¿eh? —se dijo a sí mismo —Eres patético —eso último ni siquiera él supo a quien se lo dijo.


End file.
